The Warsaga Epic: Loki the God of Lies and Deceit
by Abigail Withered
Summary: Eons has passed since Loki was chained for murdering Baldur the God of Light. Yet the Lord of Death, a follower of the God Loki is determined to raise him and unleash the chaos known as Ragnarok.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter I: Loki the God of Lies and Deceit**

There he was, bound to the rock with the snake above him. Day by day the snake's venom will drop from its tongue and melt his face. He could not stand the pain for it burns everytime he feels the poison oozing upon his flesh. It was his fault that he guided Hodur to kill his brother Baldur. It was because of him that the God of Light was murdered and shrouded the World from the Light it once knew. The Gods caught him as guilty as he was and chained him where he is in the present with the chains of Gleipnir. The Gods wanted him to suffer for his deeds and so Odin the All-Father placed a snake upon the God of Lies to torture him with the snake's venom. Loki's agony turned to hate and with that hate he bore a great vengeance against the Aesirs, or whom he use to call his Brothers.

Eons have passed since he was chained. Yet the course of destiny must be fulfilled and that one day Loki will rise against the Gods. But to break his bonds one must find him first, but only the Aesirs knew his true whereabouts in the realm of Midgard. Yet the servant's of Loki who presumed themselves loyal to their Master searched high and low for their fallen Master. One such servant was the Lord of Death of Nifleheim who commanded an army of Undead. Years ago Nifelheim was a peaceful city called Aflheim. They went through a glorious era until they fell before the Lord of Death and his army of Undead. He was given word that Loki was kept beneath in a secret cave under the city. There he waged his war and destroyed the city along with its population. Then he claimed the city for himself and named it Nifleheim, the city of the dead for nothing lives anymore in that city except the Undead. The Lord of Death then commanded his army to dig the ground in search for their Master.

"Why haven't we found Him yet?" burst the Lord of Death as he thrust the dead land with his mighty lance. He was enraged that his legions have not found the remains of their Master, "All of you are useless and why did I even bother of raising all of you from the dead if you were not of use to me!"

The Lord of Death raised his feet and crushed a Ghoul beside him. The others could only watch at their Master's malice upon one of them. They could do nothing for their minds are weak and did not have the slightest will to revolt. Their life was in his hands and he could take it away easily for He was the one that gave them a new life. They are now his Undeads and they are only servants of his will and iron fists. Suddenly an Abysmal Knight rode on his black steed to give word to the Lord of Death.

"Milord, we have stumbled upon something underground. Our Undead has discovered a hidden cavern deep beneath the ground and a huge wooden gate. We have tried opening it but not even an army of our Raydrics can unbolt that door," said the Knight with a grim tone, "It maybe the door where our Sire is kept and we need you to see it for yourself."

"Finally, our hard earn labor has finally bear fruits," said the Lord of Death in his breath as he lift his feet. The zombie he crushed had turned to dust yet it did not concern the Lord of Death. He rode on his phantom steed and followed the Abysmal Knight to the dig site to seek the hidden cavern.

The dig site was huge and it expanded much more as the years passed by. It was the work of Lord of Death's Zombies and Ghouls. They did not tire nor need anything for they had no need for anything else anymore. When He entered the dig site all of them stopped working and faced themselves towards their Master. The Lord of Death paid no attention towards them only following the Abysmal Knight into the ground below. Both of them descend down the spiral made stairway quickly and could care less who was in their way. Any poor Undead in their way was either crushed or even pushed into the deep ground below by their steeds. It took both of them awhile to reach the cavern. And there was the army of Raydrics trying to bolster themselves against the huge wooden gate led by a Blood Knight.

"Osgiliath!" the Lord of Death addressed the Blood Knight, "What is the situation and why have you and your armies not open the entrance to our Sire yet?"

"Milord, we have tried for hours with everything we have," compelled the Osgiliath the Blood Knight, "We even have resorted to battering rams but we could not even scratch it. I have no doubt that our Sire is kept here for only a gate such as this would serve nothing else than to keep us from getting to Him. It would take a God to open this door."

"I have no time to hear this Osgiliath. I want that door open now. Our Master is calling! He wants his revenge, can't you hear his agonized voice begging for our help?" argued the Lord of Death, "If you and your pathetic Raydrics can't open it then I shall try it for myself."

The Lord of Death got off his phantom steed and head straightforward for the gate. The Raydrics of Osgiliath stood aside as if they feared the Lord of Death. Only one who was still trying to break down the gate was not aware of his presence became a victim of his wrath. The Lord of Knight grabbed the Raydric and tossed him halfway across the cavern ending the Raydric's bound soul. The Lord of Death tightened his deathly gauntlets and grabbed the gate's handle.

For a moment he thought he would take back what he said towards Osgiliath for the door was harder than he expected. It took the Lord of Death an immense effort to try opening the gate. The cavern was filled with his sinister screams as he tried harder to open. He could feel the door opening and so did everyone in the cavern. But by opening the gate he caused a huge impact on the cavern, all the stalactites were falling upon the Raydric army. Osgiliath was one to give warning for everyone to take cover.

The Lord of Death could not careless what was happening. The door was slowly opening as He was giving every amount of strength he has left. The cavern was full of cracks and an earthquake occurred. Most of the Raydrics in the cavern were caught in the mayhem but in the end the gate was opened before the Lord of Death.

"Milord! You've done it! You have opened the gateway!" shouted Osgiliath congratulating the Lord of Death.

He however lost most of his strength and breath no doubt he was satisfied with himself. The Lord of Death stood forth before the gate and went inside followed by Osgiliath and his Raydrics. The army of the Darkness was standing in front a huge hall that was made eons ago. Nevertheless they entered without knowing its history. The hall once belonged to the Dwarves and this was once a mine, which they dig to obtain the ores of Oridecon and Elunium. So long were they forgotten and their glory. The Lord of Death could see a few misshapen and old broken Ores lying around. He could also see rusted pick axes and mining equipments left by the Dwarves.

"Milord, what is this place?" asked the Blood Knight looking cautious and suspicious of the mine, "This place looks like a Mine."

"It was o'Osgiliath, it belonged to the dwarves eons ago. But I presume they abandon it when the Aesir decided to keep our Sire here. And so forth they covered the mine with huge amounts of Earth," said the Lord of Death, "Then eons later Aflheim was built as this place history was easily forgotten. And now we shall head in front of us for it seems that another entrance is there."

The Lord of Death led Osgiliath and the Raydric army through the halls. They stumbled upon another entrance but it was not as hard to open as the previous one. Two Raydrics opened the entrance allowing the Lord of Death to enter with Osgiliath by his side. As he stepped foot into the room before him, there lies a Man chained on a stone. His chains glimmered for they were made of gold string – Gleipnir. But something was quite unusual there was a huge opening above all of them; there was no ceiling or some sort. It was opening to some other surface. The Lord of Death would care about it later and quickly tended to whom they believe is, Loki.

"This is our Sire?" asked the Blood Knight not believing what he is seeing, "He is indeed bound to chains as the legend says. But I would not believe he would look like a Human. He looks more human than God to me."

"Believe what you will Osgiliath. I have no doubt he is Loki the God," responded the Lord of Death as he untied the Man's bonds. The man was unconscious probably tired of waiting for someone to free him. But his face was discard and melted for some reason. The Lord of Death suddenly felt something he had forgotten he looked around him and saw a snake like being before him jumping from above.

The Snake hissed at the army of the Darkness. It was huge more than anything in the army's ranks. The Lord of Death picked up Loki and took a few steps back glaring at the Snake. The Snake however responded by lunging its head towards the Lord of Death. However a Raydric dutifully sacrifice itself to save its Master. The Snake grabbed the Raydric and crushed its hard armor with its gnawing teeth.

'Who dares to break the bondage of the God of Lies!" the snake demanded as he hurled venomous spits towards the army of Darkness. Most of the Raydrics that came in touch of the venom melted and forever lost their souls.

"It is you, the Snake which dwell beneath the roots of Yggdrasil. I am the Lord of Death and I have come here to take back our Master, the God Loki!" the Lord of Death shouted forth towards the Snake as many more Raydrics surrounded and guarded him.

"I the Dark Snake Lord have been given the task by the Gods and that is to guard the God of Lies from any intruders. Thee shall stay here and none of thou shall be allowed to live afterwards for ye' know the secret entrance of the gate." Hissed the Dark Snake Lord. "Thou shall all Die here and now may ye' be living or dead!"

As he spoken enough the Dark Snake Lord hurled another venomous spit and melted the Raydrics in the front lines. The Lord of Death turned to Osgiliath and said, "Bear with him Blood Knight! Your deeds shall be well remembered by us and shall be in bear with the God of Lies! For his safety is our greatest concern!"

And with that the Lord of Death quickly left the Osgiliath and Raydrics to deal with the Dark Snake Lord. Thousand more Raydrics move to the front boldly going up against the Dark Snake Lord. Osgiliath raised his huge sword in the air and commanded forth his Raydrics to battle the Dark Snake Lord. Even though the army of Darkness' were great in numbers were of no match against Dark Snake Lord. The Raydrics fell before his venomous saliva and somewhere crushed by his immense bulk. Their weapons of steel were of no use against the Dark Snake Lord and quickly they fell. Osgiliath stood alone with a few other tens of Raydrics with him. He battled fiercely against the huge Snake but was forced to submit as he was battered and in the end his armor that kept his hideous soul was melted and destroyed by the venom. "Lord of Death! I am coming for you now! Your pathetic army is of no strength to rise arms against me!" the Dark Snake Lord shouted across the cavern.

The Lord of Death rushed across the great hall with Loki in his arms. He could hear the frantic yelling of the Dark Snake Lord right behind him. As he ran he suddenly a felt a small glint of turmoil upon him. Osgiliath is no more. The Lord of Death has lost one of his primed Lieutenants yet his sacrifice shall not be in vain. He hurried right passed the great gate that was almost impossible to open yet the Dark Snake Lord caught up. With one of his devilish like body parts he stretched and caught the Lord of Death's leg and tripped him.

"As I have spoken o' Death Lord! You shall pay for your adolescence!" hissed the Snake Lord and his dragged the Lord of Death near him.

"Nay shall I let you devour me with your venom," said the Lord of Death courageously and sent forth his mighty lance into the Snake's huge figure. The Dark Snake Lord was taken back by the attack that he let go of the Lord of Death. Then he rose while the Dark Snake Lord agonized in pain with the lance in his flesh. The Lord of Death seized his chance by taking the handle of his lance and drilled even deeper into the Snake Lord's wound. His hissing screams filled the atmosphere then the lance was struck out from his wound.

The next thing the Snake Lord knew was that the blade of lance was coming straight for him. It was inevitable for him to escape and the consequence was that he fell to the hands of the Death Lord. His head was separated from his body with a single cut by the Death Lord. The Dark Snake Lord felt the sharp pain for a moment and it died of later. His headless body stood there and fell before the Lord of Death. His head however was still able to talk and breathed out one last warning.

"Woe to you for you have freed Him from his bonds. Woe to this world that the Gods have kept safe for thousand of years for this bastard will destroy it," he hissed silently. The Lord of Death gave no word but picked up his lance and thrust into the severed head of the Snake Lord – ending his life. He then carried Loki back to Nifleheim leaving what's left behind.

Hours later, the Death Lord finally settled inside the only last standing manor in Nifleheim. He had placed their Sire on a bed to allow him to rest and recover back much of his strength after being tortured countless by the Dark Snake Lord. There was peace for a moment until an Abysmal Knight approached towards the Lord of Death.

"Milord! We have received word that a new army of Raydrics and Khalitzburg is being sent by Lord Gothmaul of Glast Heim," reported Samael, one of the Generals of the Death Lord.

"How long will they arrive here Samael?" asked the Lord of Death looking quite pleased with the report.

"Seven days at least," continued Samael.

"That's enough time for us to recover and to plan our invasion soon. I pity for Osgiliath that he had to suffer against the Dark Snake Lord but his sacrifice will not be in vain. And I am indeed thankful that this new army would replace Osgiliath and his fallen ones," said the Lord of Death aloud with a stern voice, "For now we must wait for Loki to be awaken. Samael give word to the ranks to be ready themselves in the next seven days by that time we shall move out."

"At once milord," bowed Samael and then he rode out to give out Death Lord's command.

Seven days passed by quickly and the wait for Lord Gothmaul's reinforcements had finally come to a halt. Lord Gothmaul had sent a huge army of Raydrics and Khalitzburg more than the Lord of Death would expect. There were too many too count them for their number reached above thousands. They were only mere armors with souls of ages past damned to be will by the Lord of Glast Heim. And all of them stood ready before the Lord of Death awaiting their orders.

"Excellent, I shall present Gothmaul later with a tub of blood as a token of my appreciation to satisfy his bloodthirsty desire," said the Lord of Death, as he looked at each and every of the Raydrics and Khalitzburg standing in the front row. All of them looked maniacal and fiendish as the other. The Lord of Death gave a sinister smile for a moment, "Who leads this army of Gothmaul?"

"I do," said a voice behind the ranks. The Raydrics and Khalitzburg moved aside and make way for their leader to go through. What the Death Lord saw surprised as he saw a demon in female form in front of him. He was not sure that she would be the one to lead the army of damned souls of Gothmaul.

"Who are you?" demanded the Lord of Death looking towards the female demon. She had two faces one a beautiful face of a maiden and the other a hideous face of a demon. She had horns pointed out from her dark blue hair. She wore red tights and holds a lethal Chemeti in her hand. To some who recognize her she is known as the Zhertlesh or Zeolotus of Glast Heim.

"My name is Zhar, I am Lord Gothmaul's right-hand Lieutenant and one of his trusted subordinates. I have been assigned duty to lead his army and also to present you with this for the Sire," answered Zhar while she presented the Lord of Death with an unlabelled jar. The Lord of Death took the jar from Zhar's hand.

'What is this?"

"We believe that seven days has past yet the God Loki is still asleep. Lord Gothmaul has given us the divine blood of Baldur the God of Light, could awaken him from his slumber," answered Zhar.

True enough, that a week has past yet Loki is still in a state of coma. The Death Lord left the entire army of reinforcements unattended and quickly returned to the manor where Loki slept. The Lord of Death hesitated to open the jar, which could awaken their Master. The lid was upon from the jar and then the Death Lord feed the God Loki with the blood contain inside it. At first nothing had happened, it was thought to be a failure and the Death Lord almost admitted that their Sire is no more only a lifeless body. It was moments after did the God of Lies and Deceit opened his eyes after eons had passed.

Loki has been reborned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II – When Shadows Fall**

It is said that when Balder, the God of Light had dreams of his death and a forthcoming event that will end the World. When the Gods of Asgard heard of his dreams they realized that the World as they know it is coming to an end, for Ragnarok is not far from what they believed. Believing they could escape destiny and fate itself, the Gods of Asgard tried everything they could to ensure the safety of the God of Light. However their kin, Loki, betrayed them as he murdered the God of Light with unknown intentions what so ever. Yet after eons passed destiny called upon Loki to be freed from his chains and to lead a vast army capable enough to destroy the World and willed enough to challenge the Gods of Asgard.

The Lord of Death assumed his role as the savior of Evil for he has brought back the God of Lies and Deceit and the One who shall lead Ragnarok. He gave the fallen God a sip of Balder's divine blood and revived him from his unconscious state. Loki had risen after eons passed. He opened his eyes to see some unfamiliar faces staring at him yet he knew these would be his servants. Loki the God suddenly felt a stinging pain coming from his cheek and just realized a huge part of it had melted from its shape. He knew it was the work of the Dark Snake Lord the one to be chosen as the Loki's warden. Loki wasn't a god of vanity; he could care less about how he looked. He kept on thinking about the next step to the Aesir's destruction.

"He is finally coming around," said Zhar by the Death Lord's side, "He's finally gained conscious."

"Quiet, let us give him some air to breath," said the Death Lord hushing the Zhertlesh.

He got up from his bed and spoke through the lord of the army of darkness. He said, "Who is your leader that commands this army of evil?"

"I do, Sire. I am the Lord of Death as some call me. We have destroyed a city and took lives for your cause. We have been scavenging for hundreds of years to search for your tomb. We have sacrificed our demons to ensure your safety and we have given you a sip of Balder's blood to bring you back from the dead. And know we are yours to command," answered the Lord of Death.

"I did not wish to know what you have done o' Death Lord only who leads the army. Mind you next time, but I do appreciate your efforts for bringing me back," replied the fallen God, "I see that all of you are so eager to raise in arms so quickly. Have you been waiting that long to raise arms against the Aesirs?"

"Yes Sire," replied the Lord of Death, "We the Dark ones have been long waiting to satisfy desires for war and the destruction of the World. Long have we been waiting to await your arrival for we dare not fight until we have you by our side. It is in the prophecy that you would lead us into a great battle and attain victory over the Aesirs."

"Ragnarok," breathed Loki, "Indeed the Norns predicted its forthcoming. But their vision of victory is not cleared for their minds were fathomed by it. I will indeed lead the army that you have bestowed upon me with for I shall unleash my wrath, my vengeance against the Aesir. What not better way for them to suffer than to see the sufferings of the World first."

"Your Undead are yours to command Sire!" claimed the Death Lord looking highly upon Loki.

"The legions of Glast Heim are ready by your side Sire," said Zhar in a soft chilling whisper, "Lord Gothmaul wishes you to use his Raydrics and Khalitzburg at your will. May it even cause their souls to be disperse from this World!"

The twisted face on Loki turned into a sinister grin of satisfaction. He left the Manor where the Lord of Death had placed him to see the World he once knew. The first sight that caught his eyes was vast army of undead led by the Lord of Death's Abysmal Knights and the sinister beings known as the Raydrics and Khalitzburg. Their numbers were limitless and it seems that the side that favored Loki would be promised a great victory. As Loki seemed pleased with the army he turned back towards the Lord of Death and Zhar.

"May Heaven cry when I sought destruction throughout the World!" laughed Loki as lightning and dark clouds formed in the skies of Nifleheim. The atmosphere was filled by the howls and growling of the Undead and the Restless. Their thirst for Human blood is unquenchable. And at that moment, raindrops poured open the hideous servants of Loki. His reign is yet to begin and the World shall fear it.

The end of the World has been destined long before the Gods existed. The World carved by the limbs of the giant Ymir would soon be turned to ashes when Loki is ready to invade. Yet the Norns had only predicted the vile return of Loki and his up raisings but had they predicted the fate of the Aesir and especially the Humans is unknown. Only warnings were given but the outcome was sealed even to Odin himself. They kept it to themselves for a good reason and that no one but them may ever know.

Despite Loki's preparations to marshal into War, the Aesirs knew of his unchaining and quickly did they warn the Humans. Odin has sent his Valkyries to send the message to Tristian the Third, King of Prontera. The King was well informed yet he did bore neither grief nor sadness. He pondered on his throne wondering the outcome of the World and the great battle, Ragnarok. Tristian looked upon his kingdom. His people were going on with their normal lives. The Swordsman and the Knights of Izlude bragged their victories while the Magicians and Wizards of Geffen showed off their magic to the others. The Merchants of Alberta selling their goods while the Blacksmiths refining and forging weapons for those who wants one. The Archers and Hunters of Payon sang their songs and showed their prize hunts. And also not to mention, the outlanders, the Thieves of Morroc go on their daily pick pocketing stealing other people's hard earning money of the day.

Then He turned his gaze upon the children playing outside the fields of Prontera. That inspired him. Tristian knew what he would be fighting for. The future even though there probably wont be one. He smiled and took his gaze off. The King then heard someone calling out for from behind interrupting his moment alone.

"Milord, is something wrong?" asked Captain Rodirc taking interest towards the King's behavior, "You have been starring out that window for quite some time now."

"Nothing is wrong Captain. Just looking how my Kingdom is. It has been ages since the last time I took this gaze upon Prontera. I remember how beautiful it is when the night shrouds the skies and the stars beam all over us. It's so extraordinaire how the World was created. No scholar or the wisest of men could think of doing ever so," said King Tristian, "Here have a look."

Roderick couldn't help himself to look over the King's robes. He saw the sight of Prontera for the firs time from this point of view.

"Milord, it is indeed the most beautiful sight I have ever seen," agreed Roderick compelled by the sight of the vast and magnificent city, "Truly I have never wondered or imagine Prontera this way. All this while I have been walking through the streets and alleys but never knew how it would look like from here."

The King laughed and put his hand on Roderick. The King just remembered something that he wanted to ask the young Knight, "In a matter of speaking Roderick, where is General Erebus?"

"He's in Al De Baran with the 4th regiments Milord. They are still settling those monster insects that have been bothering the people for quite some time. But we are expecting him to be back in 3 days due," replied Captain Roderick, "Why, is there something the matter milord?"

"Yes, war is not far young one." Whispered the King as he left for his chambers leaving Roderick behind.

"War?" exclaimed the Captain dumbfounded.

Three days had passed by quickly; the King had called upon every one of his Generals for counseling when Erebus got back. The word of War from Roderick's mouth spread quickly. The Generals feared that the King might have lost his sanity or arrogant enough to start a War with their neighboring countries. They know the King is a good man; a great ruler who treats people around him like equals and asks for justice when evil has been done. But still they hoped that corruption would not consume him along the way for he was far a good man to fall.

When the King sits down in his place in the meeting, the Generals were eager to listen him speak first. The King did not spoke a word until Erebus entered the court. Erebus was an experienced General of Tristian's at the age of forty; he was brilliant in commanding his troops even though thought thick and thin situations. He has always been loyal to the King for years never thinking once betraying him for the code of Knight's is to be loyal towards their King. Erebus sat down in his seat and the council begins.

"All of you here who are present, you have been the finest Knights I have ever seen in my kingdom. For years past you have all served me well. And now, I ask all of you to go to war with me for the Gods of Nordic Skies have warned me of the coming of Ragnarok," said the King in a solemn tone of voice, "All of you know the story behind Ragnarok for we have hear it often in songs and tales. It is the Final Battle even for the Gods against the forces of Evil."

"Speak no further my king," started Erebus as he rose from his seat, "If it's War the Evil are looking for. Then War is what they shall receive. I stand here before you and swore by my honor that I shall follow you to the end, Milord!"

"And me!" said a General sitting beside Erebus

"And I!" said another.

Then the King rose from his seat and said, "It is Destiny that leads to us to Ragnarok. This shall be our greatest and final War. Glory shall be written on our names and let it be remembered after Ages past. Fit to be in recognition of Valhalla. If we are to die in this war let us make such a glorious end for us to be remembered!"

The Generals cheered for the King's words. Their spirit and morale rose as his words were spoken. Not much sooner did the word of Ragnarok reached into the ears of men. They were unsure whether its true or just a rumor to only doubts their hearts. The King recruited many warriors throughout the land. Knights of Izlude came at the call of their duties; Bowmen of Payon aid the Alliance with their marksman skills, and the ungodly powers of the Geffen's Spell casters. The human's have a fighting chance against the forces of evil. Yet of all Rune Midgard's mightiest warriors there is only one man that would stand between their salvation and destruction. He will be the key to their destiny.

His name was Seig Warheart. Once he served the rank of The Round until a fateful tragedy befell upon him leaving a scar in his life forever more. He remembered once he enjoyed a day of spring with his wife and his son until fate played in. His happiness that day would soon be gone forever sealing away his from true self. On that fateful day a group of armed Rogue bandits attacked them without warning. When Seig saw the mere sight of them he attempted to reach for his sword. The Rogues fired their arrows and wounded Seig making him unable to take another move. The Rogue seized their chance by taking his helpless wife. She was raped and tortured right in front of his eyes. Seig couldn't bare the sight of it. In the end both of his wife and child, slaughtered by the bandits.

He wasn't sure if he was fortunate that day. He was saved by a patrol and the Rogues were killed for their evil deeds. Seig asked himself was it lucky for him to be alive now or to loose his loved ones. All he could do is weep for them day and night. Their deaths gave him a shallow world to live in. The events had passed yet the scars of his memories are still there to remind him of it. He dropped from the ranks and began wandering across the land yearning for something to heal his ache. He left the World he once knew for a few years. No one has received word of news from him ever since. Until now, after a long journey he finally settled back into the Capital.

As he stopped by the Capital's gates, he could portray himself walking out of the entrance with his son. His son would be carrying a sword with him and Seig would bring him to train his sword masteries. That was all history to him, nothing more. He went into the Capital with a glum look on his face. Seig walked amongst the crowd. He had no intentions of where he should be going. A Bar caught his attention, and it had been a long time since Seig had a drink. He walked into the bar with no further hesitation.

The Bar's atmosphere was no different than outside. Just its much more dark and the characters in it doesn't make the place much more appealing. A Bar as usual reeks with the stench of alcohol. It was loud full of people talking about their adventures, rumors, gossips and news. While some others are seen arm wrestling with one another, getting drunk with their drinks, and much more. But the sudden appearance of Seig suddenly caught everyone's attentions and he does not know why.

"Hmm, what's this guy doing here?" said someone in the bar.

"Must be something the cat coughed up this morning!" said another.

Suddenly the bar was filled with laughter. Seig paid no heed towards and came towards a booth. The Bartender looked at him for a moment but gave no crude comments. He did not care who they are. As long as they have money to pay for their drinks and his services his fine with that. "What will it be?" he asked.

"A glass of beer please," replied Seig as he puts a few coins on the counter. The Bartender picked the coins up and made a beer for the fallen Knight. The Bartender put the glass down in front of Seig. In a few moments, he drank the Glass in one gulp. He put down the cup and simply asked for another.

The other customers took notice of him and his drinking manner. One bold Thief decided to have fun with the fallen Knight. And when it comes to having fun, it usually means to steal or pick pocket for a Thief. He came up to Seig and said, "My aren't we a heavy drinker?"

Seig paid no attention towards the Thief and took a sip at his second glass. The Thief grinned at the Knight. He sat down beside the Knight and then put one arm around his shoulder, "Listen, if you want. I can get you fix with that girl over there! For a little sum of money of course!" he said slyly while pointing towards a girl thief sitting on one of the tables.

Seig was speechless and he did not paid attention to the Thief. The Thief made an accident by spilling the fallen Knight's drink. He quickly apologized, "Oh I'm dreadfully sorry. Allow me to help you…"

"Tch! The same old trick! You Outlanders never learn do you?" hissed Seig as he seized the Thief's hand, "Now hand me back my money pouch!"

The Thief suddenly realized he shouldn't play a trick like that. He looked at his friends for support and they did just come in time. His friends got up from their tables with daggers in their hands. About five of them stood before Seig. Seig looked at his would be murderers. He grinned at them. They're just teenagers, lacking experience of a real Thief. One of them charged against Seig without any warning and he was caught and tossed outside the bar. The others charged towards him all at once. Seig quickly pulled out his sword and clashed it into their short knives. To their misfortune their weapons were broke whilst in action.

The Thieves was struck with fear towards the Knight. Seig had not let go of the Thief that tried to steal from him. He merely defeated the others with his free hand. Everyone else watched in amazement at the fallen Knight. He looked at the Thief in the eye and said, "It's that all you Outlanders' got? All of you are just weak. Without us you'd all die of starvation!"

Seig said it fiercely towards the Thief. The boy wanted to cry. He was scared that something bad might happen to him. His friends couldn't do anything but watch as him being tormented by Seig. Seig wanted to do more damage. He wanted to hurt the boy. The Thieves reminded him of the Rogues. The Rogues that took away his happiness - his family. Ever since then he hated Outlanders. He hated the ruffians and vandals of Morroc. To him they were all alike. Seig almost strike the poor boy if not the Bartender interfered.

"If you want to fight so badly? Why don't you just join the war instead of taking your anger against some poor kids?" said the Bartender while cleaning up the spill the Thief made.

Seig glared at the Bartender. His eyes fixed towards him and then he looked at the Thief that he was holding. He was squealing, his eyes full of tears. He let go of him and the Thief scattered away from the Bar along with his other friends. Everyone else's eyes were fixed on him. And he knew that but paid no heed towards them. He sat back on his seat, ordering another beer. As the Bartender put another glass he said to Seig, "It has been awhile since I last saw your face, Seig Warheart."

"Sorry about that Andrew," Seig apologized while sipping his beer, "It's just that you know. I had a rough past with these Outlanders. They were after all bunch of Thieves and will always be."

"Calm yourself, Seig. Just because a few Rogues killed your wife and kid doesn't mean all Outlanders are bad."

"They killed them Andrew! Do you know how it feels like to lose your World? Your Loved One? And Especially Do you know how it feels when you have to watch them being slaughtered in front of your eyes?" Seig shouted hysterically while banging the table.

Everyone else starred at Seig whose temper suddenly raised. Andrew kept himself calm and cool. He polished one of his glasses and placed them in order on a shelf. He took the rag he used to polish and tossed it away, "Look Seig. I know how you feel! If you are so god damn willing to see your wife and kid why not you just died off a few years ago? Wouldn't that ease the pain? As I said if its revenge your seeking. Why not enlist yourself among the King's army? You can get yourself killed or so and we'll be all happy won't we?"

Seig remained silent; he heard every single word of Andrew who seemed to be an old friend of his. Seig felt hurt at Andrew's words. But they were all true. Not only he was heart, but Andrew too. A few years has passed since he last saw Seig. Yet when he came back he insulted him, right in front of him and in front of others. Andrew sighed and silently he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

Seig turned to him, "Don't be. You're right, every singled word. Just tell me about this war…"

"You haven't heard?" asked Andrew in sudden disbelief.

Seig shook his head and took another sip of his beer. Seig kept quiet willing to listen to Andrew. "Well as I heard from the customers. There's a huge army of Undead and Demons amassing somewhere in the Continent. They are led by some of the ugliest characters you'd ever seen in these parts. Most of them came from Nifleheim and Glast Heim. Word is this is the final battle, Ragnarok. So the King ordered to find every warrior available to fight for Ragnarok."

"The Twilight of the Gods… is here?" Seig spoke softly and finished his glass. He took out a cigarette and smoked it, "Where do I sign in?"

"I guess you need to go to the Castle to sign in," replied Andrew as he took Seig's glass and washed it, "I bet Erebus and the others would be thrilled to see our ass once again."

Seig laughed as he took another puff from his cigarette. "I can't go there yet. I mean just look at me; I'm all dressed in rags. I would disgrace myself before the rest of the King's men."

Andrew laughed while wiping the glass, "Since when does the proud Seig Warheart cared about his grace and honor?"

"Since you just shot me right in the face!" he exclaimed, "So how about it? Will you help me?"

Andrew laughed, "Alright, I'll fix you up. But just this once! I don't want you to be asking me a lot of favors after this. Don't want to be spoiling you that much Seig," said Andrew. Seig smiled. After a long time, he finally smiled. A faint laughter came from him. He smoked his last cigarette and then put it out on the ashtray.

"Thank you Andrew"


End file.
